Metallic Sonic
'''Metallic Sonic '''was an upgraded Metallic Trooper that was constructed to serve Egg Robo shortly after Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet for dead. He became one of Egg Robo's most used Robots alongside Metal Knuckles, and even later broke from Egg Robo's control and defected to Metal Sonic's side. He aided Metal Sonic in his plans as a loyal servant, but was destroyed on the ground during the assault on the Death Egg II. Parts of him went on to be a part of Faux Sonic following his death. His abilities included an Electric Shield, an abilitiy to shoot Lightning from his Torso, Flight, and a Light-speed boost. Serving Egg Robo Attacking Knothole The first mission Metallic Sonic had was to attack Knothole directly, to hurt the Resistance and perhaps even kill their leaders. This attack was brief, however, as Sonic and Yin teamed up and defeated the robot by ripping it's head before it even reached the village. Egg Robo gave the robot Repairs quickly, and made sure Metallic Sonic was ready for an return. Double Trouble Metallic Sonic returned again to attack Knothole, this time with Metal Knuckles at his side. The two were far more capable than when it was just Metallic Sonic, able to actually reach the village and get passed the defenses. The two destroyed many of the houses, but of course the main group of Freedom Fighters came in. Sonic, Yin, Tails, Amy, and Slaite attempted to destroy the two, but were incapable of doing so. However, once Screech accidentally activated the Tornado and sent it crashing into Metal Knuckles, Metallic Sonic was easily out-numbered and once more his Head was torn off. However, he could still fight this time around, and used his Lightning cannon at last. The cannon proved to be difficult to avoid, but eventually the Freedom Fighters destroyed the robot once more. The Order of Nexus Two years following his first two uses, Metallic Sonic was finally rebuilt and put back into use in the heat of the battle with the Order of Nexus. He appeared to Sonic, Tails, and King Nexus right in the Mystic Cave itself. He attempted to destroy the foundation of the Cave's mining rails while Sonic and Tails attempted to escape from the Nexus members. This proved to be a bad idea, as soon the Cave was collapsing, with him in it. Metallic Sonic managed to escape, but left the Order of Nexus without a Headquarters. Grand Prix Metallic Sonic returned to face off against Sonic and the freedom fighters again during the 80th Annual Grand Prix of Earth. He was revealed shortly after Sonic cleared the Resort Island course, and raced through the rest of the race. He managed to achieve 2nd place in Radical City and Regal Ruin shortly afterwards. Angered about failing in the race, Metallic Sonic took the Sacred Emeralds by force and flew to Egg Robo's Reactive Factory base. Sonic pursued, and it was there that a second team-up with Metal Knuckles was revealed. Metallic Sonic and Metal Knuckles raced Sonic through-out the Factory while also trying to kill him. Sonic only beat them by getting them to strike eachother with their attacks, and thus sent them into water where they caused a massive electric pulse through-out. The two were thus not present for the Nexus revealing Radiant Emerald in their revenge attempt on Earth. The end of Nexus Metallic Sonic was used alone during the final battle with the Order of Nexus in 12530 (one year after the Grand Prix), and flew directly into the Nexus Headquarters. Metallic Sonic used his lightning beam to attempt to strike down Sonic, but missed in every single shot. The robot then went directly for the Hedgehog instead, but once more was unable to land a successful hit. The two continued an Equal struggle until King Nexus sent out his own attacks, which Sonic dodged which meant Metallic Sonic was struck instead. Metallic Sonic then turned focus on King Nexus, injuring him with a Lightning blast. It was then that numerous Metallic Troopers arrived into the room as well, and Metallic Sonic carried King Nexus by the neck out of the base. This was the end of Metallic Sonic's role, however, as the King used his Nexus powers once more to destroy Metallic Sonic, and also to return him to battle with the real Sonic. Metallic Sonic's parts fell down to the battle below. Once the Order of Nexus dissappeared from Earth, Egg Robo picked up what was left of Metallic Sonic and planned on rebuilding him. However, the Nexus energy had changed the programming of Metallic Sonic and thus made him rebel against Egg Robo. Metal Knuckles and Sally attempted to stop the rebellion but were unable to do so due to being corrupted and turned on Metallic Sonic's side by Metallic Sonic himself. The three then discovered that little planet was to return the following year near Saturn, and planned to go to that planet to bring back the original Metal Sonic. Ressurecting Metal Sonic Journey to Little Planet Metallic Sonic went along with Sally and Metal Knuckles to little Planet in 12531 to revive the original Metal Sonic. They found the remains in Stardust Speedway, and rebuilt the robot with a new look to him. Metal Sonic then became their leader similar to how he was worshipped as a God by the Order of Nexus. The group waited until the Army was rebuilt to attack the Enemy. Return to Knothole Metallic Sonic was among the forces of Metal Sonic when the attack on Knothole occurred. While Metal Sonic headed the attack, Metallic Sonic commanded many of the Metallic Troopers and burned down much of the forest with his lightning lazer as well. In the end, Metallic Sonic managed to fatally injure Boomer during the attack and nearly killed several children whom Amy had saved. Once the Freedom Fighters were chased out, Metallic Sonic turned the former village into an outpost for Metal Sonic's forces. Attacking the Federation Following the End of Knothole, Metallic Sonic once more was at Metal Sonic's side when they attacked the Supreme Chancellor himself. Metallic Sonic stayed outside and led Metallic Troopers into battle with the UF forces while Metal Knuckles and Sally guarded the White House to ensure Metal Sonic got to the Chancellor. At the end of the Battle, Central City was now part of Metal Sonic's territory once again. Metallic Sonic remained in Central City as Metal Sonic and the other two learned of Shadow II's existence. The Death Egg II Metallic Sonic's final attack against the enemy was the Assault on the Death Egg II. He and Sally led the Ground forces while Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles were the leaders of the Air strike. As the Air strike got into the Death Egg II, the ground forces were stopped due to engaging with the UF and Freedom Fighter forces. Metallic Sonic was destroyed once and for all rather early in the ground strike, when Amy struck him with her Hammer and sent him flying into the fists of Knuckles the Echidna which tore him apart rather easily. Following this, some of his parts went on to being part of Faux Sonic, a similar robotic Sonic that serves Egg Robo completely. Trivia *He is represented by one of the Metal Sonic models in the Archie Sonic comics. *He is practically the same design as Faux Sonic, just with minor differences in the Hands, Shoulders, and Legs. *He is the only Metallic Trooper to ever be updgraded. Category:Villains Category:Robot Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities Category:Egg Robo Empire Category:Synthetic Empire Category:Order of Nexus